


Taste of My Sins

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reflection, Regret, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Qrow reflects on his past...





	Taste of My Sins

_ -Qrow Branwen’s POV- _

  
  


The burning taste of the cheap vodka down my throat was the cruel reminder of all my sins I’d committed in the past. Of all the things I’d lost and failed to protect. I let out a sigh as I slammed down the glass on the bar top. “Aye bartender...gimme another round,” I ordered with a tinge of a slur to my words. The man raised an eyebrow uncertainly at me, but shrugged and got to it. Being a regular he knew I paid good money so I knew I had maybe a round or two more before he cut me off. I sighed again, slumping in my chair. 

 

God if she saw me now. She’d probably scold me more than likely. I frowned. If only she were still around. It didn’t help her daughter was so much like her in personality. It only made the ache in my heart worse and reminded me of all that I’d failed to gain and failed to protect.  _ Taiyang, you were so lucky… you made her feel something I never could no matter how hard I tried. I guess you did end up winning, buddy… _ I thought to myself as I nodded to the bartender as he set down another shot of vodka for me. “Thanks,” I said with a nod before pulling the glass closer to me.

 

He gave a nod of acknowledgement and turned away to clean my glass from earlier. I looked down at the clear liquid and saw my own reflection. God did I look like hell. My eyes showed my exhaustion and the years of hardship I’d gone through. It reflected my sadness clear as a cloudless day, and it showed my grief for my late team leader. I shook my head.  _ I’m sorry, Summer. I’m sorry for failing to protect you, but I swear I’ll keep your promise and protect my niece. Even if I couldn’t gain your affections I will still cherish your daughter.  _ My hand closed around the glass before I threw back the drink and felt that familiar burning taste. 

 

The taste of my sins.


End file.
